The present invention relates to midstream sampling devices.
It is frequently desirable to obtain a clean sample of urine from a patient for purposes of analysis. A number of devices have been proposed for obtaining such a sample from male patients, but it has been more difficult to obtain a clean sample of urine from a female patient. A clean sample requires that the urine not touch a nonsterile area, such as the labia in the case of female patients. Also, it is desirable to collect the midstream portion of the urine discharge, since the initial portion of the discharge may become contaminated due to retrograde contamination in the urethra.